Talk:Robot Chicken Wiki
This is where you can discuss development issues, page layouts, formatting and just post general comments, commendations or criticisms about the site.And find Robotchickenfan99's segment ---- Origins of Robot Chicken...? A neighbor of mine from years ago used to read a magazine called, as I recall, "Fan Magazine" (Google's not giving me much when I search for such a publication, though, so I probably have it wrong). It was almost exclusively about action figures. While I'm not particularly interested in action figures myself, I used to stop by whenever it came out to read a small section at the back of the magazine, which was laid out like a comic book with the panels depicting a story featuring various action figures in atypical and hilarious situations. The most memorable one of those, to me, was when a group of superheroes ended up in Smurf Village. During the course of their interaction, Spiderman said to Smurfette, "So, let me get this straight, you're the only girl in this village?" To which she replied, "Yeah, and for $20 I could be your 'only' girl, too." That was, and still is in my mind, brilliant. When I first saw Robot Chicken, I immediately drew the connection--the humor is identical. The other thing I remember about the Fan Magazine piece is it was primarily written by Tom Root. Of course, Tom Root is also one of the primary writers for Robot Chicken. I see Tom also helped start this wiki. I'd like to hear more about the genealogy of the show, from its action figure magazine roots onward. ---- Though Sweet J presents may have been a progenitor of Robot Chicken, the publication discussed earlier in this wiki post was pointing to a magazine in publication in the early to mid 90s--well before the internet interactive Sweet J. Anyone who has seen this publication and seen Robot Chicken, and noted the fact that Tom Root writes for both of them would notice a definite connection. Unless someone can point to something earlier than this, Robot Chicken definitely originated in Fan Magazine. :It sounds like you're referring to Twisted Toyfare Theatre from Toyfare Magazine, and yes it was the first precursor to Robot Chicken. Keep in mind that Matt Senreich was the editor of this magazine, so it's no surprise that he brought along some of the other writers when producing Sweet J Presents for Sony, who got wind of the idea after Seth called up Matt to help him produce their first stop-motion animated skit featuring dolls of Seth & Conan O'Brien, to be aired during an appearance on Late Night. And no, neither Tom Root nor anyone from the show had anything to do with the creation of this wiki. -TDK 06:19, 9 October 2007 (EDT) ---- Thanks for the info on Toyfare and Twisted Toyfare Theater. As for Tom Root not having anything to do with this wiki, though that may be true, the wiki itself indicates otherwise: http://www.robotchicken.org/Tom_Root (see the photo caption) :I see where the confusion lies; there are three people in the photo and I'm in the center. It's Tom, me (the creator) and Matt. I've added a link to my user page to make it clearer. -TDK 13:28, 9 October 2007 (EDT) ::Ah, I see, and feel a bit sheepish. Thanks again for taking the time to help dispel my ignorance! It's a cool wiki, and I, too, wish it saw more activity. Take care, Matt Clara, www.mattclara.com ---- Robotchickenfan99's Segment HEY THERE IM ROBOTCHICKENFAN99 one of the biggest robotchicken fans ever! but as in the words of seth green in the episode book of corrine "not enough of you are supporting us...." it true for me too!i have a segment and i have gotten only two messages one said touches robothickenfan99 with snuffle you can tell that message was weird. one was sent by TDK the creator of this wiki telling me to move it somewhere else .it has reviews and parodies of the robotchicken.it also has discussion topics/questions.SO COME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(P.S.answer the question that i posted,i will have a review every week :The problem is that this wiki doesn't really have enough active users. I appreciate the effort, but sorry.. don't expect much of a response at this point. -TDK 13:32, 9 October 2007 (EDT) i understand thats why i am telling all my buddies to watch robotchicken and to visit this site.now will you TDK check out my segment? ---- now TDK is a huge robothchicken fan and so am I.Im such a robotchicken fan I made my own segment called Robotchickenfan99s review.TDK told me that theres not much active viewers. I belive a fellow robotchicken fan so create a account and visit my segment i was having it here but i realized this place is for people to write opinions.TDK dude check out my bio see if you like it p[lus i will advertise here every week for my segment.SEE YA!!!!!-robothchickenfan99 BE THERE BE THERE BE THERE!!!!!!!!!!!! No I am not talking about monster trucks,it's my Monday review and that means:parodies,a review of tonights episode(October 15 2007),and opinions.I understand what your saying,"BOOOOORRRRIIIIING!!!!!" .But it's not....the disscussion question part is the funnest you can:disagree,agree,and chat with me(OK you dont have to)but I will for sure be on there at 8:00-9:00 P.M.(EASTERN).Anyway,TDK reads it witch really makes me happy(TDK created this site).SO COME!!!!! IF YOU DONT KNOW HOW SCROLL DOWN I HAVE A STEP-BY-STEP PROCESS ON HOW TO GET THERE!SEE YA STEP-BY-STEP PROCESS TO GET TO Robotchickenfan99's SEGMENT First:go to find on the side of the screen.Second:search Robotchickenfan99.Third:when it comes up "no search found" click on User talk then search again.Last:click on the link provided and you will be there (it changes every Monday)